


With You, I'm Whole

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Steven Universe, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Fusion, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: In ancient Altean and Galran history, when two people fell madly in love, their souls would resonate with one another and they would be able to fuse together, becoming a single being in both mind and heart. However, that is nothing but myth now, an old wives tale that mothers would tell their children as a bedtime story. But, is it really? Or is it much more than they could have ever imagined?[Want to join mydiscordserver? Feel free to.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red and blue make purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100562) by [FairyTailMember01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailMember01/pseuds/FairyTailMember01). 



> Inspired by another work, don't @ me

“What are you doing?”

    “Look out!”

    “Ah, we're gonna  _ die _ !”

    “Guys,  _ guys _ , calm down! I  _ know  _ what I'm doing!”

    “ _ You're going too fast _ !”

    “Hunk, I swear to God, if you puke on me I'm gonna stab a bitch.”

    “Klance, eyes on the screen!”

    “Oh  _ fuck _ -”

    Klance roughly pulled up at the lever, successfully dodging a meteor flying their way. The screen went black and “Mission Successful” flashed brightly on the screen. The trio stumbled out of the cockpit, a bit disoriented from the simulation. Pidge heaved in fresh air into her lungs while Hunk covered his mouth with one of his hands, face slightly green and ill. Klance, himself, looked fine; sure, his dark brown, almost black, hair was a bit disheveled and his eyes burned from being in a dark, closed off space and stepping into bright light, but he was fine.

    “Good job you three.” A gruff voice called out to them, making their heads turn to the voice. Iverson walked up to them, his face in a resting scowl as he looked them over. “Another test you, somehow, managed to pass. Next time, I expect less of whatever happened in that cockpit, do you understand?”

“Yes  _ sir _ ,” Pidge bit out, ignoring the commander’s glare at her.

The trio quickly fell back in line, Klance rubbing Hunk’s back in an awkward attempt to help with the taller’s queasiness. Pidge pulled out her “phone” - which was really just a tablet the Garrison gave every recruit and was heavily monitored - and began scrolling through new feeds. A few hours passed before the class ended and they were finally allowed to leave. Hunk and Klance walked towards their room, the taller talking to fill in the silence the shorter provided, not that either seemed to mind.

Pidge turned and scurried to the roof of the building, wanting to work on her tracker and comb through the Garrison’s files.

Really, the trio was quite an odd bunch- Klance was usually quiet, stoic, but didn’t mind talking from time to time, though never bothered to sugar coat things and was extremely blunt. His dark hair was long; not necessarily a mullet, but nearly there. He had lightly tanned skin, a very light brown, and his eyes were a deep purple. Bags coated under his eyes, making him look perpetually tired, but, well, it wasn’t  _ wrong _ . Klance was crude at first, but secretly kind underneath.

Hunk was the complete opposite of Klance; warm and kind, the dark-skinned male was happy to please everyone and strived to make everyone comfortable and happy. He had short brown hair, an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead, warm chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that could rival that of the sun. He was the support of the trio, the voice of reason (though can be a bit of a pushover). Hunk was cautious and nervous about adventure, tending to stay with the rules and not one to break them.

Lastly was Pidge; after knowing the two males for a few months, she came out to them about her gender, which both were surprisingly chill about. Hunk claimed he knew from the start - which, in hindsight, was probably true - while Klance, who  _ didn’t  _ know, just shrugged it off and didn’t treat her any differently. Pidge was grateful for that. In the trio, she was the brains, the one with the plans. She was the one that usually initiated the trouble, while Klance lit the fumes. Her hair was short and a light, caramel brown, her having cut it as a part of her “disguise”, big, round glasses sitting atop her dainty nose, large hazel eyes sharp and observing.

They were three completely different types of people, but they fit so well together. It was… nice, to say the least. Night soon fell and two people snuck around, one much more hesitant than the other. Light from a conference shown over them, showing Klance and Hunk (surprise surprise). The former had a small, sly smirk on his lips while Hunk worried his lower lip, eyebrows pulled together in worry. Klance ducked under the window, slouching as he hurried towards the ladder to the roof, his best friend hurriedly following.

Once he reached the ladder, the dark-haired male pulled himself up and squirrelled up the ladder, ignoring Hunk’s worried whimper as he followed. He managed to convince Hunk to find Pidge on her nightly escapades with a few choice words and maybe the Look one or two times. Hunk could never resist that Look. They traveled up the ladder quietly, precise movements from having done the same thing before numerous times. Klance pushed open the trap door, hauling himself over and brushing himself off.

    Hunk followed suit, panting as he finally managed to pull himself up, possibly from adrenaline or exhaustion. Deep purple eyes surveyed the area and landed in the small form of the tech geek, and a small smile played on glossed lips. Klance made his way over to her on light feet, preparing to surprise her. When he got close enough, he lashed his arms out quickly in a surprise poke, making the brunette jump out of her skin.

    “Surprise!” He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his bangs fell over his face.

    “Klance!” She hissed, annoyed, turning to glare at him. “What in the ever loving  _ fuck  _ do you think you're doing?”

    He shrugged, leaning back slightly in an attempt to stretch his back. “Just wanted to surprise my favorite gremlin.” He shot her his signature smirk, and she glowered at him in return but just turned away, not bothering to retort.

    “What're you doing?” Hunk asked after having finally caught his breath and quelled his fears of being caught down just enough to hold an intelligible conversation.

    “Working on a way to track down my brother and father.” She replied curtly, typing away on the laptop she had with her.

    Hunk simply nodded, watching the young girl wearily as she ignored both of them in favor of the string of codes in front of her. Klance glanced down onto the desert below and his eyes landed on something in the distance. He frowned, eyes narrowing as he slowly made out what exactly it was he was seeing. When he did, he smirked slightly, an eyebrow raising.

    “Hey, guys,” He said, getting the other two's attention. He turned towards them, eyes flaring with excitement. “Seems like we've got ourselves a visitor.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

    If you told Pidge when she was younger that, in the future, she would be flying around in a robot space lion defending the Earth from an intergalactic space war, she'd probably call the police on you. Yet, here she is, flying a robot space lion, defending Earth, and the rest of the universe, from an intergalactic. Funny how things works. When Klance had said when they first noticed something afoot that “things were going to be fun”, what the brown-haired female _didn't_ expect was to find her brother trying to bail Shiro, his crush and longtime friend, out of the Garrison’s grasp and be launched into space by a sentient blue lion.

    Could probably go down as her “weirdest day ever”.

    To add to her already bizarre evening, she, and the rest of the gang, awoke two aliens from an extinct race, who had slept around ten thousand years, and they were now their “mentors”, or sorts. They found out their names were Allura and Coran - what weird names - and Allura, herself, seemed absolutely _fixated_ on Klance. Why? She didn’t know, the tanned female wouldn’t say. Her blue eyes would cast sidelong glances at the tanned male, staring at him for extended periods of time that bordered on creepy, only looking away when said male looked back.

    Yep, that was weird. Well, whatever; it’s not like Pidge didn’t have a few niches that others found… _absurd_ , to say the least. So, there she sat, in the dubbed “living room” by the team (or, more specifically, Klance), searching through codes on her laptop, Hunk at her side messing with his own thingamabob, when Klance strolled in, shoulders tucked in, head lowered, his guard up. He obviously wasn’t in a good mood.

    She spared her friend a worried glance, but knew that talking to him wasn’t going to be helpful at this point; she needed to wait for him to come to them (her and Hunk). Lady Luck decided to mess with the brunette’s idea and had Allura walk in from the opposite side, taking in Klance’s appearance, and decided _this would be a great time to start pestering the male about the things she had since they met._

    “Oh, Klance.” The white-haired female called, a small smile on her lips as she called out to the resident emo. Klance glared at her, but that did nothing to deter her as she walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you.”

    Klance roughly shrugged her hand off, not wanting physical contact at the moment. “What do you want.” Pidge silently winced at his tone; it wasn’t a question, it was a _demand_.

    “About what I asked before-” She began, but Klance quickly cut her off.

    “We’re _not_ talking about that.” He hissed, eyes flashing a golden yellow before returning to normal, shocking Pidge and Allura, the only two who had actually seen it. “He- _I’m_ not in the mood for it, so knock it off.”

    Pidge grimaced at the murderous aura emitting off of her lanky friend; he was rarely ever _that_ angry. That only happened when talking about his family…

    “ _Please_ ,” The Altean Princess pleaded, going to grab the teen’s arm only to be slapped away.

    “I. Said. _No_!” Klance snarled, storming out of the room.

    Hunk had looked up at the last of their conversation, his face twisted in concern. Pidge shared a glance with him, an understanding passing between them: it didn’t matter that Klance was in a Mood even worse than any they’ve seen before; he _needed_ them. They pushed themselves off the couch they sat on, pushing past Allura, Hunk giving her a quick “We’ll take care of it” as they ran past.

    They rushed their way to his room, Pidge hacking the lock, allowing them in. Once they were in, they dog piled the upset teen who laid on his bed. He grunted and gasped in surprise, but allowed them nonetheless. He hugged the two of them, light tears falling onto their shoulders. The trio sat there, allowing Klance to cry, letting the dark-haired male sort through his emotions as they silently comforted him.

 


End file.
